X Camp
by disapproval-face
Summary: Sister story to From Camp, with Love. The X-Men and the Brotherhood have to brave a week at a Youth Camp, but with Sabretooth and Wolverine as dormleaders, will they be able to survive? See Chicksdigthefuzzydude for the other half of the story.
1. Packing, Driving and Other Such Dilemmas

**Wuz goin' on? It's FuzzyBlueBoy here, supplying you with the X-Mens' intro to this story. So, with out further ado, here's my first swing at this fic :)**

"Chuck, you've got to reconsider this!" Logan practically begged.

"Logan, I've already made up my mind." The professor smiled, rolling towards the kitchen on a bright, sunny Monday morning. "I'm sending my X-Men to a Youth Camp. It'll do them some good. They'll be able to interact with other people in a isolated environment, learning how to better hide their powers."

"But Chuck, they already learn more than enough about that kind of stuff from school." Logan protested.

"Yes, but they become accustomed to that environment. This will train them to blend in with a crowd, in even the most difficult of settings."

They entered the kitchen, where Ororo was digging through the medicine cabinet.

"Ororo, _please _try and talk some sense into him." Logan sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose."

"Sudafed... Gas-X for Jammie... Jammie's ADD pills..."

"Ororo!" Logan said again.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry Logan, but I've already tried to talk to him, but he's being stubborn, as usual." She said, putting away the medicine into a small tote bag.

"Look, Chuck, even if they have to go, why am I of all people being sent as a chaperon? Why not Hank?"

"First off, hiding Hank would be most difficult. Besides, he has already taken them all to the Redwood Forest. I've constructed a simple holo-watch for him so that he can blend in for when he goes to the up coming Renaissance Art Tour that's coming to an art gallery in New York. He is taking a young woman there... Carley, I think her name was..."

"Chuck! Stick with the subject! Why me? Why don't you send for Worthington?"

"Could you imagine him trying to hide his wings while in a youth camp? Besides, you need this lesson in hiding more than anyone else. You cannot pop your claws the entire time you're there. Period. One 'shink' from you, and you'll be out: for good."

"Chuck, really?"

"Yes, really."

"Fine. But I had better be getting a huge reward when I get back. So, what camp are we even going to?"

"I've already programmed the van's GPS to direct you there. Believe me, you can't miss it when you see it."

"This is so exciting!" Kitty was practically bouncing up and down as she packed.

Rogue was less than enthusiastic. "What eva' ya' say. I'm not one for campin', really."

"Awe, stop such a party-pooper."

"Ah am not bein' a party-pooper, short stuff! I just don't like campin'!"

_You're not alone. _Came Jean's voice in their heads.

_Ah' know, this so sucks, right? _Rogue answered.

_You guys are just being plain rotten about it. _Kitty thought back. She suddenly had a visualization in her head of Jean sticking her tongue out at her.

Rogue put the last of her clothes into a bag and zipped it shut. Come on, Kitty. We'd better hurry up and go." Rogue said, picking the bag up. "Don't wanna' be late and get left behind." she added in a sarcastic voice.

"This is going to be so awesome!" Kurt said, throwing clothing into his bag.

Bobby nodded. "Yeah. I bet there'll be all kinds of cute girls there!"

They both stopped and dwelt on the thought for a minute or two, staring off into space.

"Girls..." Bobby muttered.

"It won't close!" Sam continued pushing on his bag, trying to cram everything into it. He looked over at Jammie's bed. The youngest mutant had created several duplicates of himself and they were all sitting on the baggage while another zipped it.

_Lucky..._

Roberto and Ray quickly bounded down the stares, heading out towards the van.

Scott graciously carried Jean's bag for her. He made it a few feet before falling over from the immense wait of the bag. Jean quickly lifted the bags up into the air, levitating them outside.

Rogue helped Scott up.

"Oh! Look! You're hurt! Clearly, we can't go since we wouldn't wanna' leave ya' behind!" Rogue said a bit to happily.

"No, actually, I'm fine." Scott said, standing up.

"No! I'm sure there is EXCRUCIATING pain!" Rogue insisted, nearly cutting off his blood circulation from squeezing his arm.

"No, I think I'm fine." He gently pulled away and patter her gloved hand.

Her eye twitched. "Oh, I'm so glad, _Scott_..." She said the last word through bared teeth.

Jubilee, Amara and Tabitha had all just stepped outside when they heard a loud "WHAT!" from Logan. They all quickly ran outside, dragging their luggage along.

By the garage, Logan was standing next to Ororo and Xavier, mouth agape.

"WHAT IS THAT!" He asked, or rather roared.

In front of him was a banged up looking van with the words 'Xavier's Institute for Gift Youngsters' printed on the side. It looked like it tumble out of the nineties and barely survived the fall.

"This is the temporal replacement for the X-Van. The other one is far to small for the whole group to go."

"Will it drive?" Ororo asked, partly cover her mouth.

"Oh, it should work fine."

"I'm scared." Jammie muttered, hiding behind Ray and Roberto.

"Why don't we just take the X-Van and Scott's car. Oh, doesn't Tabitha have her license now? We could rent something younger than I am!" Logan nodded. Everyone else nodded too.

Xavier shook his head. "Sorry, but Hank already took the X-Van, though I don't know what for."*

There were a few grumbles. Xavier went on. "Well, why don't you all get loaded up and head off."

Kurt kindly offered to carry Tabitha, Jubilee and Amaras' bags. They excepted and he proceeded to teleport them over to the van. He stood back up, flexing his small biceps and rubbing them.

"Ya, I work out a bit." He was quite dismayed when they ignored his attempt at manliness.

They all climbed into the van and started up the engine, which activated with a shaking and rumbling noise that they knew wasn't supposed to be happening.

Xavier smiled and waved as they drove off, heading north.

There are a number of things you must understand. The first thing you must understand is that, while we know that by Kitty account, the Mansion is crowded, there is a different kind of crowdedness. This crowdedness is much more... Er... Crowded. This is the kind of 'you're stepping on my foot' and 'Jammie, stop having gas!' kind of crowdedness. Secondly, you must understand that despite being alive since lose to the Civil War, Logan is a very, _very _bad driver. Thirdly, Scott is a backseat driver. He tends to tell bad drivers what to do, especially bad drivers like Logan, who he believes is going to kill everyone. Fourth, Ororo is very claustrophobic and doesn't like the ultra-crowdedness. And finally, last but far, FAR from least: Roberto has a very weak bladder.

When you mix all of these things together, you can only result in two different outcomes. The first is death, which I can guaranty you is not happening. The other, more probable, and in fact the outcome is much shouting, kicking, pinching, poking (both the two previous are on Jammie and Jubilee's parts, but was stopped when Rhine partly transformed and scared them half to death.), bitting and arguing over rather or not they had last stopped to go pee five minutes or seven minutes ago. This argument was stopped when Rogue declared that neither of the two parties were correct since they had been arguing over the time for almost fort-five minutes. This quickly stopped the bickering, but soon the entire van was devided on weather tacos or burritos were superior. To explain this argument, its origin and it's out come would require and entire separate book, of which I don't feel like writing because, frankly, it would most consist of:

"Taco!"

"Burrito!"

"Taco!"

"Burrito!"

And, presumably, you would not want to read that story, so I will resume talking about something more interesting, like when they arrived at camp, which is where we are now.

The X-Van 2.0 slowly rolled up towards the camp's entrance.

"Are we there yet?" Jammie whined for perhaps the hundredth time, and that was with out exaggeration.

"Yes." Logan said, sounding slightly happy.

Everyone moaned instinctivly.

"Wait... We're here?" Scott asked.

"Yep." Logan said.

The van suddenly started rocking back and forth, everyone one shouting and laughing, tears of joy streaming down some of their faces, grateful for the chance of leaving the van.

Ray's hand was almost on the door handle when Logan told him to wait.

"Something isn't right here..." Logan mumbled, picking up his phone and scrolling down to Xavier's number. He hit call and waited a few minutes.

"Hello?" came Xavier's voice of the other line.

"Chuck, this is Logan. We've arrived at the camp and it's called Granite Hills. Are you sure this is the right one?"

"Yes. I'm absolutely positive."

"But it says on the sign that it's Assemblies of God. Isn't that a Christian denomination?"

"Yes, but I'm sure you'll do fine. Besides, you could use some religion in your life! Gotta go!"

"Wait, Chuck, is that Beach Boys I here going in the background?"

"Sorry, Logan, but I've got to go. I'm coming already! Keep your shirt on!... But then again..."

The line went dead and Logan hung up his cell phone.

"Alright, everyone out."

The doors flung open and they all spilled out in the gravel parking lot. Somewhere just lying on the ground, enjoying it's stable company.

They took out their bags and started walking towards the camp registration office, which appeared to have used to of been a house. Scott stopped dead in his tracks.

"Wait isn't that..."

"It can't be..." Kurt murmured.

"I don't think..." Jean stared disbelievingly.

It was.

The Brotherhood was also there.

***I plan to have a interlude later one explaining what Beast is doing and how much fun he is having (I swear, there is no perverted meaning in there).**

**I appologize for my strange style of writing, especially since it differs so much from my regular, but I've been reading Douglas Adam's Restaurant at the End of the Universe, which, as you may know, is the sequel to Hitch Hiker's Guide to the Galaxy.**


	2. Welcome to Granite Hills

**A/N: So, this chapter will be beta read by my sister, so it should be slightly better than the last. Sorry about the spelling. Don't know how all that escaped me. Anyways, thanks to everyone who's stuck around :) Extra special thanks to those who don't share my faith. I know that the spiritual aspect can make a lot of non-Christians steer clear, so I'm glad that you've decided to stick around. I swear, I wont try and force my faith on you ;D Enjoy the chapter one and all!**

Words can be used to describe many things; however, the look of horror on the X-Mens' faces is not one such thing. Shock. Terror, pain, anguish, resentment, and loathing were a few words, but that only begins to scratch the surface.

"Wolverine!" Sabretooth snarled.

"Sabretooth!" Logan glared, nostrils flaring.

"Oh, you guys already know each other! That's wonderful, at least you'll be bunking with people you're familiar with!" Said a young woman with brunette hair and a rather geeky appearance.

"Victor and my boys can show you guys to your dorm room... and they will behave. Understood?" Mystique smiled, nodding at the Brotherhood boys.

Everyone nodded vigorously, Sabretooth adding a quick 'yes ma'am' followed by a salute.

"Good." Mystique said, guiding the X-women to their dorms.

"I guess follow us." Pietro motioned the command, annoyance written all over his face.

The other guys started dragging their bags behind them, following Pietro. "The dorm's this way." the speeder stated, but his expression quickly fell. "Or... At least I think it was this way..."

"You guys go ahead." Logan nodded. "Me and my dearest brother are going to have a small chat."

Scott waved casually to the two men, but leaned closer to Lance.

"How much you wanna bet they're going to kill one another?" He murmured out of the corner of his mouth.

"Five bucks say they won't."

"You're on."

After almost ten minutes of wandering up a small slopped street surrounded by cabins, Pietro scratched his head, staring quizzically at the buildings.. "Alright, so this is _not _the right way... Shoot. I thought it was..." Follow me!" He turned on his heel and started walking back down the hill.

"You're doing this on purpose..." Scott said, yanking his suitcase behind him, his arm feeling numb.

"I am not! I'm just a little lost is all..."

After a while, they finally arrived at their dorm. It was a large white-painted brick room with a cement floor and a dozen or so bunk beds, all of which looked as thought they had been thrown together with spare plywood from Home Depot and a few spare screws. Their was a small, almost ominous looking walk-in shower. Beside the shower was a recess in the wall that held a sink and a mirror, the type of which you see in the horror movies that you look into and see a dead person behind you. Yeah. It was that kind of a mirror. Fear it...

Logan and Victor had already unpacked their stuff and spread their sleeping bags out on their bunk, which was in the very back corner. The teenagers were all quite surprised that they had not torn one another to shreds during their absence.

Lance leaned over to Scott. "You owe me five bucks."

Logan pretended to not hear them. "Alright, I guess you guys had better unpack your things. I think dinner's almost ready."

The teens unpacked, and almost miraculously, as soon as they were done, a bell rang from several feet away, signaling that it was dinner time.

"I think I saw where the Dining Hall was." Pietro said, standing up.

"Vhow 'bout Toad leads?" Kurt said, not wanting to have a repeat of the previous incident.

They all raced out of the room, cutting around a large field or rocks and arrived at a large gray-brick building with a elevated walkway spanning the length of the building. It was crowded one end to the other with teenagers, all eagerly awaiting dinner.

Bobby let out a low whistle. "That's a big line..."

**A/N Apologies for it being so short, but Chicks didn't give me a whole lot of room to work in without just duplicating the story. Thanks to everyone who reviewed :D**


	3. Lunch Time

**Yay! Chapter three... Or six, counting Chicksdigthefuzzydude's half... Anyways, this should take place chronologically at the same time as Chicks' half.**

Sometimes you get in a line that consists of two people plus you. And sometimes – more often than not – its a line consisting of two hundred people plus you. At the present moment, the X-Men and the Brotherhood were standing in a line more closely resembling the latter example, but much longer.

"This is torture, yo!" Todd said, trying to decide whether his stomach or his legs hurt more.

Beside the group of mutants, the front wall was lined with large, screen-less windows, allowing them to see the food being set out on the counter but keeping them from reaching it. At the front of the line, the double-doors were shut tight. They were smack dab in the middle of a line of no less than three hundred teenagers, covering a surface of about eighty by six feet (for those of you who truly care, that's approximately one point six feet per person. Yes. It was cramped).

Fred stood up on his tip toes, trying to see past the people. "Wait! There's a worker comin' up to the door!"

As one of the double-doors began to open, one could almost hear and immaculate chorus, like witnessing the pearly gates parting. However, the moment was quickly destroyed by the strange smell seeping out from the cafeteria. Logan and Victors' eyes began watering and their nostrils flared.

"The smell!" Logan gasped.

"It's so strong! Over powering... My heightened senses." Victor wheezed.

The woman who held the door open part way – just enough to stick her head and one arm out so as to talk to and jab at the throngs of over-zealous teenagers with her ladle – began shouting to be overheard above the crowd.

"We're gonna pray!" She shouted, banging the ladle against the door like a judge with a gavel. The crowd quickly quieted down. Some bowed their heads, some just closed their eyes, some did both and some did neither. The group of mutants began looking around, not sure of what to do. Fred hesitantly pressed his palms together, fingers spread flat, looking like a renaissance painting of Mary... A very obese, bald, masculine Mary.

The woman gave a short prayer, asking that the food would nourish their bodies. Wolverine could have sworn he heard her mumble "And not kill anyone", but he was still feeling disoriented by the smell. She finished with a quick amen before swinging both doors open wide and throwing herself out of the way.

"So, why'd she ask her dad to bless the food?" Todd asked, leaning over to Kurt.

"I think she was calling God her father."

"Wait... I thought that was Jesus' thing?"

The line slowly flowed into the smelly cafeteria, up to the smelly counter and then over to the smelly tables where smelly food was consumed. At this point, Logan and Sabretooth were nearly crying (the watery eye thing doesn't count. It only counts when they start sobbing, which wasn't far off).

"I need fresh air!" Logan said, grasping at his neck as though he were being poisoned.

"Can't take much more!" Victor added, his face turning every color Crayola had to offer.

Kurt tapped his foot impatiently. He was no less than ten feet from the counter and three teenagers had stopped in front of him, casually talking.

"Excuse me?" Kurt said, trying to remain polite. "Uh, excuse me? Can we go through?"

"So did you hear about Jenny?" "I know? Seriously?" "What? I didn't hear anything."

The teens continued their conversation, apparently oblivious to all that was around them.

"_Excuse. Me._" Kurt said a bit more forcefully.

"Yeah, apparently she broke up with Greg." "What? I didn't know they were dating." "Seriously?Yeah, about three months ago they-"

"HEY! PEOPLE! MOVE OUT'VE VA V'WAY!" Kurt hollered.

"- at Mich's graduation party." "Mich Carrol or Mich Long?" "I don't really remember, anyways, they-"

Kurt walked around them, blatantly cutting in line. Soon, the whole line changed it's course, the river of teens moving around the talkative bunch, who didn't really care because they were busy discussing about how Jenny and Greg both got together, which is a really juicy piece of gossip if you want to hear it sometime.

Presently, Kurt finally got to the counter, only to be served a greasy mass of wheat bun and burger patty, smothered in ketchup and mustard. He took the food and found an open table. Beside him was Wanda.

"Mmm..." She said rather forcefully, chewing on the burger. And chewing some more. And some more. And then some more. She finally gave an audible gulp, choking it down.

Kurt hesitantly picked up his burger and bit into the rubbery meat. And so he chewed. And chewed some more. And some more. And then some more. He too gave an audible gulp, forcing the food down. "Mmm..." He said rather forcefully, just as Wanda had.

Todd sat down beside him and repeated the incident, as did Fred when he sat down next to him. In fact, this chain of lengthly chewing, forcible swallowing and falsely 'Mmm'-ing started all the way at the other side of the room with that slightly distant looking kid who's friend said was deep. The reason why he did this or what caused his friends and everyone else in the room to follow suit would require a lengthly study of mass movements and parrot-related culture developments.

Kurt finished his "meal" and then left the cafeteria, weaving his way through the crowd of kids who were still in line. He finally made it to the exit and found Victor and Logan leaning against the outside wall of the building, gasping in air.

"Oxygen!" Logan said, inhaling sharply.

"I can breath!" Victor rejoiced.

Kurt was joined by Todd as he walked pass the two. They both went over to the large formation of rocks that was towards the center of the camp. It was something of a mound that rose about ten feet above the ground. It sloped down a considerable amount away from the cafeteria and down towards the snack shack and a basketball court. Strangely enough, there seemed to be masses of kids all clustering around the rocks, wandering across them. Some of them wanted to stop, they honestly did, but they couldn't. It's as if you take one step and suddenly that's your single meaning in life; walking across a whole bunch of pointless rocks. It's quite fascinating when you think about it.

Kurt and Todd began walking – or hopping in Todd's case – across the rocks, heading towards a particularly large gathering of teens.

"Seriously, you need to come out!" One girl pleaded.

"No way! I'm staying here!" was the rock's rather indignant reply.

Kurt and Todd finally made it to the rock. From a distance, it would have appeared to have been like any other large boulder, but it had at one point been hit with lightning, causing it to split into three parts. Wedged between these three parts was a teenage girl, looking rather umbrageous.

"This is my rock! I'm not coming out!"

"Seriously, you need to come out and eat!" her friend insisted.

"Nope. I feel safe here."

Some of the gathered kids started snickering.

"But you'll starve in there!"

"Will not! I like my rock. It's comfy down in here."

Another one of her friends, a guy, decided to be funny. "I think I'll join you..." He joked as he crawled down.

"NOOOO! IT'S MY ROCK!" She bit his leg.

"Yeeaah!" He scampered back out. "What the heck?"

"MY ROCK!" She said, sounding almost feral.

Kurt and Todd just stared at the rather odd sight of the girl in the rock.

"That's just weird, yo."

"V'yeah. I'm gonna be leaving now..."

As the Fuzzy Dude said this, the large bell by the cafeteria rang once more.

"Is it dinner already, yo?"

"No, everyone's crowding towards that large building over there." Kurt pointed.

"Oh... It looks kind of... Churchy..." Todd said, suddenly feeling awkward.

"V'what? You've never been inside of a church before?"

"What? Yeah... Every holiday!... Mostly..."

Kurt laughed. "V'well, I haven't been a regular attendee either. Guess that makes us equal sinners."

They both laughed together.

"Shall we?" Kurt gestured dramatically towards the building.

"Sure, why not."

They went inside and sat down among a massive crowd of people. Kurt and Todd sat in the second row from the back. Behind him, the teens from the lunch line sat down, talking about how Jane and Reggy met at Mike's graduation party.

Kurt leaned his head back so it smacked the back of the chair. "V'ugh. These v'ree are going to drive me nuts!"

An excessively joyous man with a goatee came up on stage. "How many of you are ready for camp?"

The crowd shouted and yelled.

"I mean just _really_ excited!"

More screams and yells.

"Oh, come on, you're more excited than that!"

Even loader screams and yells. In fact, this went on for about five minutes until the building was full with all four-hundred plus kids.

Now came the announcement of a factor of which that the mutants were not aware of when they first arrived: Teams.

Dorms were divided into teams for games and activities. These teams included the Facebook Creepers, the No Strife Flashdrives, the Sputniks, the Peppy Tweet Tweeters and the Super Eight-Tracks. The mutant guy's got on the Peppy Tweet Tweeters and the mutant women got put on the Facebook Creepers.

The place then let out and all the groups went back to their dorms to go over the rules.

The X-Men and Brotherhood guys found themselves back in their rather cramped dorm with Logan rather awkwardly reading them the rules.

"You will not show personal displays of affection including kissing or full body hugging. Genders should not mix in praying at alter calls."

Fred's hand went up. "What's an alter call?"

Sabretooth paused for a moment. "Maybe it's a phone call telling you to alter your life... Or something."

Logan shrugged. "You will not wear spaghetti straps or sleeveless tops."

"Oh, shoot." Lance said sarcastically. "I was really looking forward to that outfit."

Everyone chuckled and Logan seemed to ease up a bit, but not much.

"Yeah, and there's some other stuff about dress apparel... Yadda yadda yadda... Uh, team rules say to show sportsmanship and to support other teams as well as your own. You can only text during free time and meals and all sports, games and meetings in the sanctuary are mandatory. And that's just about all." Logan shut the rather large binder he had been given.

"So what do we do now, yo?"

"I guess you're free to hangout until the next event."

"Which is?" Bobby asked, almost hesitantly.

Scott pulled out a small, blindingly orange piece of paper. "It says here that its... Oh no... Church service!"

A small feeling of dread seeped into the room, making everyone a bit antsy at the thought of sitting for several hours while hearing about fire and brimstone.

"This," Lance said, "Could get interesting."

**A/N: Okay, so that ends that chapter. The next one will focus on the guys and their time in the church service. Each day will most likely be divided into three parts, morning, afternoon and evening. I also need to point out that the girl in the rock really did exist and she really did try and bite my friend Michael. Good times.**

**I also have two announcements! **

**1: I'm going to camp in two weeks :D Hopefully this will help inspire more chapters.**

**2: I'm working on a series of webisodes for this ! Super excited over that. Your input on how you feel about an anime-ish series would be much appreciated :D**


End file.
